Someday You'll Know
by Elli Cole
Summary: Sequel to I Wish That You Knew. I love you, his voice held compassion yet at the same time his cold demeanor holding it back. But I'm going to marry Pansy. Dhr. Finally updated!
1. 01

**A/N: **Ugh. Be thankful that I love you guys so much. I wasn't really planning to make a sequel but what did I do? I made one. Gr. But anyway, because I love you guys and your lovely reviews I present to you our little sequel. Enjoy.

**A/N2: **Oh, and before I forget, those of you who haven't read "I Wish That You Knew" yet, I suggest that you read that first. This is the sequel of that fic. Thank you. :)

**Disclaimer: **Lala, you talking to me? Lala, Asking me? Oh! Okay, I don't own anything but I wish though I own the Philippine Band, "Hale". They so rock my world, lol. They're my neighbors! XD

**&&&&**

**Someday You'll Know**

**&&&&**

The trees' leaves swayed gently at the zephyr that passed. Cloads soared above ground, creating a calm atmosphere at the planet below them. The sun shone brightly as the day began with a joyful tone and yet as all the peace continued on outside the Hogwarts' grounds, one girl thought of it all as melancholy and melodramatic.

Hermione Granger, the current Head Girl, lay down on her bed watching pass the window to peer through the outside world. Her hair more tussled than before, her eyes puffy and red as she had wept all night, and her body tired and wary. It had already been a fortnight after Draco Malfoy announced that he was engaged to Pansy Parkinson. Tears once again threatened to spill as she reminisced the awful memory. She turned her back against the window and looked at the pile of books on top of her table. She hadn't touched any of her beloved books since then. She sighed.

She stood up from her unkempt bed and walked towards the table, taking one book in her hands. Her fingers grazed the fine outlines of the cover of "Love Of Divination, Love Potions". She had considered making a Love Potion for Draco but thought better of it. He'll love me for who I am, she thought. A brave, loving Gryffindor.

She plopped down to her favorite silver armchair and suddenly remembered Draco's blue-gray eyes that have silver specks whenever he's feeling some kind of emotion. She winced as her bare skin touched the silk of the fabric on the chair. Her body tensed but calmed down as she sat herself comfortably. Her delicate hands that held the book opened it and her fingers traced some of the words as she read through the paragraphs.

"On brewing a _Haritus _Love Potion, it takes considerable length of patience," she murmured as her mouth curled upwards into a small smile. "It takes a whole seven months to make it and leaving two months of waiting for it to mix. The ingredients are as follow." She read through it all and shook her head.

"I'll never brew it in time anyway," she said, standing up and stretched. "He'll get married after Graduation." A frown appeared on her face and her forehead creased.

She sauntered forth to her bathroom and grabbed her towel on the way. Her small feet brushed the fur on her floor as she sashayed inside the bath. She undressed slowly due to her still sleepy state. She yawned as she turned the knob of her tub. The water flowed out of the faucet in a fast motion and Hermione watched it as it did so and as soon as she started it, her tub was already full. She scowled as she turned it off and got inside. Life is like that, sometimes you don't notice that life had already passed you by.

Her fingers played with the side of the tub, spraying some drops of water on the rubber duck that stood by her side. She smiled as the rubber duck quacked when she reached out and grasped it. As soon as her smile came, it vanished as she saw the door of the bathroom suddenly open with a forceful push. There stood Draco Malfoy half naked with clothes on hand, shocked. His hands went limp and his clothes fell from his hands. She figured that she must have forgotten to lock the door on his side also.

"Granger," he said softly, acknowledging her presence.

Hermione let out a strangled sob. "Draco..." Her voice faint, but Draco couldn't ignore the longing in her tone. He nodded and turned his back on her, closing the door behind him but not before he heard her say, "Don't leave me."

**&&&&**

**End Note: **The first chapter of our sequel. Yey. Lol. I think I deserve some reviews and constructive criticisms. Please?


	2. 02

**A/N: **Okay, someone (Hey Ink, wink) had reminded me to put some heated scenes between Draco and Hermione and I remembered, this is an M rated fic so why not put some? I can't write the lemony goodness for all it's worth though. might erase this fic to oblivion. Lol. You wouldn't like that now, would you? Anyway, thank you for all the awesome reviews. They all made me smile. :)

**Note: **Hermione's "Don't leave me" line at the end of the previous chapter means that she doesn't want Draco to leave her alone; to suffer alone because of the pains that are sure to come when Draco gets married or perhaps she just doesn't want him to go out of the bathroom. Either way, it's all good. XD

**Disclaimer: **Okay, as I said before I own nothing except maybe the plot. On my last disclaimer I quote: "I WISH I own Hale, not I OWN Hale."

**Warning: **Some scenes are not suitable for very young readers Omigosh, I'm one of them. (Shock) Naughty girl I am. (Grins). But if you're stubborn and hard-headed and is insisting on reading the said scenes... read all you want but don't report me cos I warned you.

**Dedication: **This is for Nienna Celebrindal for being my 100th reviewer in "I Wish That You Knew". Mwah.

**&&&&**

**Chapter Two**

**&&&&**

After her relaxing bath, Hermione thought of taking a quick nap before she finish her Potions essay. She threw herself at her bed and hugged her pillow tightly against her smooth skin. She let out a contented sigh as she slowly drifted off to unconciousness with a small smile on her face.

_His butterfly kisses that trailed downward on her warm, sweaty flesh sent tingles down her spine. Her back arched as he placed a quick kiss on top of the tip on her growing mounds. His hands ran all over her body as he continued to kiss, lick and blow over the upper portion of her body. A pleasured sigh escaped her lips as he massaged her breasts, his fingers rolled the tip as if milking her for all she was worth. She gasped when his lips left her stomach and dipped below to her nether regions. Her finger deftly grazed his blond tresses, ruffling it to its content as he ate her. She gasped out his name, "Draco!"_

Hermione woke up, gasping as she clutched the sheets of her bed tightly around her shivering form. Soft whimpers can be heard from the other room - Draco's room - as she stood up and walked towards the bathroom. She washed and dried herself, when she finished she took a cup of coffee from their little kitchen and sauntered forth to her room. As she passed by Draco's room, she heard bothering groans and moans coming from the inside. She groaned in disgust.

"Didn't even bother to put on a silencing charm," she muttered darkly, still dazed from the dream. Her eyelashes fluttered as her eyes started to close and reopen again afterwards. She saw an armchair near the door of her bedroom and decided to sit down for a while. Her eyes closed briefly.

'The guy is obviously taking over my mind,' she sighed mentally. 'The dream was enjoyable though.' She yawned and relaxed herself on the chair, hoping for a dreamless sleep. Of course, that was nearly impossible.

_He held her face in place for a kiss, long and deep; it was utterly maddening. He teased her breasts as he ruffled her hair. She jerked at the contact of his tongue on her sensitive spot. His hands roamed about on her sweat-covered skin, passing by her mounds, the tips almost standing up in attention. Hermione couldn't care less if someone saw them shagging in the libraby after curfew, right now, the outside world faded to irrelevance. "Draco," she moaned as she felt herself wetter than before, she then felt herself froze. She needs to give him the same pleasure, it's unfair for his behalf. She dove down towards his hard, erect shaft and licked the head earning a moan come from him. She continued to lick it in earnest, sucked the whole lot and swallowed it to the back of her throat. He groaned in pleasure, "Hermione," he gasped._

" - Mione..." Draco's voice came into her sensitive ears as she tried her hardest to wake up and stay focused. "What are you doing, sleeping outside when you have your own room." He chuckled.

She blinked. He called her Hermione _and_ he joked with her. Is this also a dream? "Am I dreaming?" She blurted out.

He looked at her quizzically and shrugged. "Depends. Would you want me to come in your dreams?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. She blinked yet again. He had joked... again. Is he in medications or something? She giggled, then noticed that he was half dressed... with only his boxers on. She blushed.

"Err," she stammered. "Well, I have to go and sleep."

"Would you like me to come?" He asked slyly as she stood up.

She rolled her eyes fondly. "Oh, really. I would just _love _for you to go with me on my bed." He shrugged.

"Alright," he walked towards the door of her bedroom but was stopped by her screech.

"Where are you going?" She shouted at him as she ran in front of him, blocking him from going any further.

He glanced at her oddly. "Well you _did_ tell me to go with you to bed," he grinned.

She shook her head in disbelief. "Out! Go to your own bed!" She growled. He chuckled.

"Alright, alright," he waved his hands about in the air. "You don't have to get your knickers in a twist." He turned his back on her and walked towards his room. Hermione watched him open the door. When she was getting ready to close her door, his voice suddenly rang through the Head common room.

"Have a happy wet dream about me again, Granger."

&&&&

Hermione squirmed uncomfortably as she sat at the middle of the Head common room. She was finishing her essay and was also waiting for Draco to explain to her whether or not he had heard her... moan his name. She blushed, that was so embarrassing. She felt as if she was on spotlight as she waited impatiently for him to show up. Her fingers tapped anxiously on the Mahogany desk that was in front of the couch that she was sitting on.

She sighed when she heard the door open abruptly. 'About time,' she thought as she sat upright, waiting for him to go around the couch and confront her. Her eyes twitched when she heard the door of his room open and then close. Or perhaps he's just too tired for the night? She growled.

"When confronting Hermione Granger, you're never too tired," she stood up angrily and stalked towards his room. She knocked furiously on his door, seeming to knock it off a little bit. "Malfoy, come out _now_."

There was a loud thud that came from the room as she shouted her outburst. She smirked triumphantly. 'I hope it hurt too.' She thought smugly as she waited for him to open the door and come face to face with a fuming Hermione... but he didn't. She moaned in annoyance. She kicked the door and shouted, "Sodding git, come out here!"

A grumble can be heard from the inside as she continuously knocked on the door. "What the bloody hell is it, Granger? Can't a bloke sleep in peace?" A snarl followed thereafter. Hermione grinned. Sleeping, is he?

"_Alohamora_," she whispered as she took her wand out from her pocket and pointed it at the lock. She giggled when it opened. She turned the knob, opened the door and stood frozen at her spot as she glanced at a very naked Draco on the bed with an ice pack on his stomach, a large bruise tainting his alabaster skin.

**&&&&**

**End Note: **If you have any questions, feel free to ask and if you want me to get back to you, just leave your e-mail. Anyway, the second chapter is finished. I think it deserves some reviews and constructive criticisms. Pretty please?


	3. 03

**A/N: **Aw. Your reviews made me happy and for that, I thank you. I know that I updated pretty late but I hope that this chapter can meet up to your satisfaction. :)

**Note: **To answer your question, Kura52. Alabaster is another word for white, pale or translucent skin. Uhm, that's what my dictionary tells me anyway. :p

**Disclaimer: **As of now, I can say that I own nothing yet.

**&&&&**

**Chapter Three**

**&&&&**

Draco raised a skeptical brow at Hermione as her hands flew towards her eyes, blocking her view of his naked body. His fingers ran through his hair shakily as he covered himself up lightly with the sheets that was innocently draped over his legs. As he finished, he coughed lightly to get the attention of Hermione, her face now glowing a bright red at anger and embarrassment.

"Malfoy," she stuttered, "why the hell are you naked?"

He smirked at her tittering form and nonchalantly answered, "can't a bloke go to bed naked when he wants to?"

Hermione flushed and glowered at his calm disposition. "No," she said through gritted teeth. "Especially when the git knows that there is an innocent woman in the common room."

Draco chuckled and stopped momentarily before his smirk started to reappear on his face. "What are you doing inside my room anyway, Granger? I see that you can't resist the Malfoy charm after all."

She scoffed at him then remembered the large bruise on his stomach. She frowned in concern. "By the way, Malfoy, where did you get that horrid bruise on your stomach?"

He grinned at her and then pretended to be slightly hurt. "The better question to that would be _who_ gave it to me, Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Okay, fine. Who gave it to you then?" She questioned curiously, absentmindedly sitting down at the end of the mattress of his bed. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears as she awaited his answer.

Draco mockingly placed his hand on top of his heart and spoke, his accent changed unto an immitation of Shakespeare's. "Thou might be hurt when thy would know the truth, but alas, thou is too much and is intimidating me." He paused for a dramatic effect. "Thou's friend had hurt thee, but I knew it from the very beginning. Thy's lover," here, Hermione cringed, "the weasel, had hurt me." He stopped with a heavy sigh.

Hermione tried so hard not to laugh out loud. That was entertaining, to say the least. It was like watching some sappy romance flick. She sniggered as he chuckled at his own idiocy. "I know that thou finds me funny, but my situation is not," he smiled at her, but not the one that can light her up. She yearned to see him smile, a true smile.

"Ron beat you up?" She asked, she reached out to him trying to caress his purple bruise. He nodded his head, and moved further towards her to help her. He winced as her cool fingers came in contact with his warm stomach. "Why did he do this to you?"

Draco hesitated if whether he would tell her or not but chose the first. She needs to know even though it would cause her a lot of pain; he'll just have to tell her gently. He mustered up the courage, his head down as muttered the words under his breath. "I caught him snogging that slutty chick from your house. What's her name again? Ah, yes. Lavender Brown."

He looked up to see what Hermione's reaction was. Her face is completely expressionless. It's devoid of any emotion that Draco couldn't resist having that slight urge to be concerned of her well-being. Well, he thought with a frown. I still love her so that means I still pretty much care for her. He shook her lightly on the shoulder. Her face turned towards his direction and pretended to smile.

"Oh," pain was evident in her voice as she spoke. "I-I see."

"Granger," he said softly. "I don't want to hurt you in any way but I just thought that you should know that."

"No," tears started to fall freely from her eyes. "I-it's alright. Its not your fault." She grasped the hem of her skirt tightly. "It was obvious that he didn't love me. I knew it from the start. He just thought of me as one of his bestfriends, and him to me as well." She sobbed.

"Shh," Draco took her hands in his and squeezed assuringly. "Still, he has no right to cheat on you. You're a couple, for heaven's sakes, he should know that."

"Like you and Pansy?" She spat, suddenly angry that the subject had been brought up. "Don't think that I don't know that you shag other girls behind her back, Malfoy."

He dropped her hands on her lap, his eyes turned to slits as he glared at her. "I can do whatever the hell I please, Granger."

"Oh? So how about the advice you just gave me? 'He has no right to cheat on you. You're a couple', is that all crap?" She sneered. "You are such a cunning liar, very typical of a Slytherin." She stood up as she got ready to leave.

"You're not going anywhere," Draco suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the bed. She growled, fuming.

"I can go wherever I please," she imitated his voice and slapped him across the face. "Never touch me without my consent."

Draco glared at her and pushed her out of the bed. She came tumbling down to the ground in a heap. She sat up, her face red from anger. He chuckled darkly.

"And never go inside another person's room without his consent," he drawled as he pointed the direction of the door. "Get out."

Hermione threw her hands in the air from frustration. "Ugh, will you ever change Malfoy? Grow up." With that, she left the room with a loud bang of the door. Draco ran his hands through his hair tiredly. He heaved a large sigh and lay down on his bed. He hugged his pillow to his bare chest and closed his eyes tightly.

"My Hermione, my sweet Hermione," he whispered longingly. "It's hard to pretend that I don't love you anymore." And as the stars twinkled merrily outside, the moon shining below it's radiance and the hooting of the owls soothed him made him fall in a deep, dreamless slumber.

&&&&

"The nerve of that guy," Hermione hissed as she opened the door of her own room. "Push me off of the bed, did he? How dare he! The nerve." She stumbled to her bed and forcefully lay her head down on the soft pillow. "And to think until now, I still love him." She muttered softly, running her dainty hands through her scalp and thick mane.

Her lithe body heaved as she closed her eyes slowly, picturing both of them walking in the park hand in hand. Their happy faces lit the dim lightings of nature. Hermione joviantly gave Draco a quick peck on the cheek and he ended up giving her a long, deep passionate one. She gave a sigh of content as he begged her to give him his needed entrance to her mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair as he cupped her face in his hands. She moaned at the sudden contact of his touch. And when they were nearing on loosing their sanities to each other, Hermione suddenly stopped.

She opened her eyes. "Okay," she breathed. "I need to stop dreaming about the git, he's driving me insane." She turned off the bedside lamp and closed her eyes again, not knowing that more dreams of him would haunt her in her sleep.

**&&&&**

**End Note: **Next chapter, Hermione would confront Ron about his cheating habits and Harry would... Oh, no. No need to spoil the fun now, do we? Anyway, reviews are always gladly appreciated. Please review, I especially crave long, constructive reviews / criticisms. I'm in dire need of them.


	4. 04

**A/N:** This might be my last update for the month or so. School is coming up next week and I still need to prepare my things so I'm sorry. This might seem a little bit crappy but I'll try to revise it soon. Thanks for the kick arse reviews everyone. Like 52 reviews for only 3 chapters? Don't I feel bloody loved? c:

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing -- surprise, surprise.

**&&&& **

**Chapter Four **

**&&&& ****  
**

Perhaps it was fate that brought them together.

"Ron Weasley," she shrieked menacingly, her voice ricochetted through the common room as she strolled forth towards the redhead. "We need to talk."

Or perhaps it was just sheer bad luck for both parts.

Ron visibly gulped. "Y-yes, Hermione?"

"We need to talk, in private." She said as she casted a glance towards the direction of Harry, Lavender, and the others. Friendship be damned if they would argue with her now -- with her hostile conduct and all. This had been a very bad day for her. First, Neville barfed all over her favorite pudding. Next, Parvarti gave her a very long pep talk regarding boyfriends and other useless stuffs. And now, Ron's issue of him cheating on her. Life really hated her.

"But we're in a middle of a game," he whined when he looked at the chessboard that lay in front of Harry's curious form. "Right, mate?"

Hermione rubbed her forehead, irritated. Harry took notice and shook his head furiously. "I think that you should talk to Hermione, Ron." He nodded his head encouragingly, giving Ron a bit of a boost in confidence.

Ron yet again managed to gulp a large imaginary bulge in his throat. He was getting quite nervous about the fact that Hermione was glowering at him with that scary, angry look and that she was planning to talk to him. He bobbed his head and stood up from his part of the couch that they were sitting on. Hermione impatiently tapped her feet on the plush red carpet of the common room as she waited for him.

He limped towards her with a sheepish look. "What is it, 'Mione?"

"Don't 'what is it?' me, Ron 'cause I'm not going to take any bollocks from you." She said airily.

"What are you talking about?" He said as he tilted his head at the side. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I know that you shagged Lavender behind my back, Ron." She said simply.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." She sighed. "So, Ron. Care to explain?"

"Well, a man has his urges." He shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm sorry 'bout that, 'Mione."

"No," she let out another sigh. "I should be the one who's sorry. It's just that... we need to keep our appearance and status in check. They'd doubt about our relationship, you know." She whispered, pain constructed on her chest. It was hard for her to pretend... Ron was special to her, like a brother almost but it seems that he only saw her as a friend. Just a friend that he can manipulate because of her weakness.

"I almost forgot about that, 'Mione." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I still need Parvarti to see that I'm making her jealous. But my plan hasn't been very accomplishing." He sighed.

Hermione smiled weakly. But no matter, he's still my bestfriend.

"I see, I'll try to help in anyway I can. You know that, Ron."

"Thanks, 'Mione." He said cheerfully, reaching out to her and gave her a hug.

Just Hermione Granger.

&

"Bloody hell, Harry!"

A loud shriek echoed throughout the common room making the other Gryffindors jump in surprise. Hermione strolled angrily in front of Harry, her ears tinged with pink. Her brown locks messily bounced across her back as she walked.

"How could you?" She whispered as she neared him. "Why didn't you tell me about Ron?" Hermione inwardly grinned as she watched Harry squirm under her 'fake' intense gaze. She had been planning this little act since her conversation with Ron finished. 'Time to take action.'

She poked him on the chest, hard. "How could you," she muttered harshly, letting fake tears flow down her flustered cheeks.

Harry let out a strangled sigh. "I'm really sorry about that, 'Mione but... I just felt that it was..."

"Wrong?" Hermione glared at him. "Making one of your bestfriend cheat on the other is not wrong!"

"W-well..." Harry stammered. Sometimes, Harry was just plain clueless, Hermione thought dully.

"N-not really b-but..."

"But what, Harry Potter?" She hissed darkly, mentally patting herself at the back for such great acting. "But you think you're too of a chicken to tell me? That you're actually gay a-and..."

"Alright!" He threw his hands at the air and glared at her. "Alright, I am gay and I think that telling on Ron, my one and only love, is beneath me." He muttered darkly. "Are you fucking happy now?"

Hermione stood there, motionless, staring at Harry with her mouth wide agape and her eyes almost bulging out of it's sockets. She resisted the temptation to laugh at his face.

"Holy crap, Harry. You're freaking gay!"

People stared at them, shocked. Blood drained from their faces as they heard the whole conversation.

**&&&&**

**End Note**: Okay, I wanted to finish this chapter at the fastest way I could. I'm really pissed off. If I had the chance, I'll kill myself right now. No, seriously, I've been thinking about suicide for days now. Ugh, please... please make me happy with your reviews. I need someone to cheer me up. Please... I beg of you to review.

Oh, and I know this is a sucky / short chapter but I just felt the need to update. It has been a month since I did so and I feel guilty about it. However, I'll try to revise this as soon as my bad suicidal mood fades away and when my schedule isn't that hectic anymore. Please review.


	5. 05

**A/N: **Tee hee, unexpected twist! I'm apologetic for it's shortness though, truly sorry. Also for the annoying OOC-ness here. I'm having a bit of a trouble with writer's block.

**&&&&**

**Chapter Five**

**&&&&**

Hermione gaped incredulously at Harry's wide-eyed face.

"Of course I was only kidding!" He hissed, his eyes scanning through a sea of snickering and shocked faces. "Can't you take a joke, 'Mione?"

She sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, you looked a bit serious."

He slapped his forehead, shaking it. "Seriously, 'Mione." He chuckled, eyeing her warily. "Well anyway, I was a bit paranoid. I didn't want you to know, really, but my conscience was driving me _mad_!" He groaned. "It was wrong but I had no power against it."

Hermione nodded her head understandingly. "I see, well thank you, Harry for at least caring."

He smiled at her pitifully. "I'm truly sorry for the way Ron acted upon your relationship, 'Mione."

She smiled ruefully, guilty for not telling Harry the truth. "That's okay, I gave him one hell of a lecture anyway."

"It's nice to see you're not that affected," a voice drawled from their backside. _Lavender_. Hermione frowned and turned to the girl.

"Lavender," Hermione said sweetly. "Of course I am."

Lavender rolled her eyes and flirtatiously flicked her hair while eyeing Seamus Finnigan. Hermione glared.

_Ron isn't very good at picking women_, Hermione thought angrily. _This whore doesn't deserve him_!

"Well, whatever, as if I care anyways," she said with a bored sigh. "I must be off now, tell Ron that he's awful in bed. Cheerio!"

Harry fumed behind her whilst Hermione stayed stoic.

"They—they actually _did it_?" Harry hissed in disbelief. "That—that…"

"No worries, Harry," Hermione murmured. "I have a plan to take Lavender Brown down."

"How?" Harry asked, deathly curious.

"Blackmail of course," she smirked evilly. "With the help of Draco Malfoy."

&

"No."

"Please, Draco?" Hermione whimpered. "Pansy would understand if you tell her the plan, surely."

"Absolutely _not_!" Draco said sternly. "I won't seduce that—that _cow_! Not ever!"

"You once thought of Pansy as a whore _and _a cow!" Hermione screeched. "Please! Just this _once_."

"Brown is a _Gryffindor_, Granger." He spat. "I don't _mingle _with useless, slut Gryffindors."

"But—"

"Nothing would change my mind, Hermione, and that's that."

Hermione silently fumed. She turned her back on him and huffed. She closed her eyes in aggravation and suddenly, a thought hit her. She smirked maliciously.

_I need to be evil once in a while_, she thought.

"Well," Hermione sighed. "I guess you'll want your father to know that you once fancied a Gryffindor mudblood—"

Draco's eyes widened.

"—he'll surely be displeased." She finished.

"You wouldn't dare." He murmured motionlessly.

"Let's see, shall we?" Hermione walked out of the room leaving Draco gaping with his mouth open.

She giggled as soon as she closed the door of the Head Boy's room. She felt lightheaded and accomplished. Draco Malfoy will surely accept her offer. It's a shame if he wouldn't.

"Granger!" He called out to her as he opened the door. "I—I'll do it."

Hermione smirked.

"I knew you would," she said cheerily. "Now here's the plan—"

&

"Hey Brown!" Draco shouted amidst the crowd. Lavender turned her head and beamed as soon as she saw Draco.

"Mmm… Draco," she cooed. "What's the matter?"

He groaned in disgust.

Ooh, Granger, if this is some sick payback— 

"Well, I seem to have gotten the impression that you like me," he said defiantly.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" She fluttered her eyelashes to him flirtatiously. Draco resisted the urge to vomit.

He shrugged.

"Well, for your information Draco," his name from her mouth sent disgusting shivers through his veins. "I do fancy you a lot." She licked her lips suggestively. "You're a Sex God after all."

He smiled at her, hiding his true intentions. "I see," and it all started there.

&

"You WHAT?" Ginny screamed. "Oh, my gosh! You naughty girl," she teased Hermione's blushing form.

"Well, he _was _asking for it," Hermione said lamely.

"Quite," Ginny agreed. "But how did you make him agree with your plan?"

"Simple," Hermione smirked. "I blackmailed him."

In the Slytherin's room, whimpers can be heard creating a wave of gossip to follow thereafter.

**&&&&**

**End Note: **Tee hee, I know, I know. I'm such a meanie. I think this fic will last until like… nine to ten chapters, don't you think so too?

**Please review!**


End file.
